


Sealed with a Kiss

by KristannaFever



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Brief Smut, F/M, Fluff, Kristanna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2021-02-07 14:22:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21459478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristannaFever/pseuds/KristannaFever
Summary: Medieval Times au
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 20





	Sealed with a Kiss

After years of applying, Anna finally lands her dream job of being the Princess at the Medieval Times Restaurant. Ever since her parents took her and her sister when they were little girls, she’s dreamed of one day sitting on that Throne.

She spends two exciting weeks learning the roll, until the night she finally takes her place to preform. She knows all her lines, she is dressed in her beautiful costume, and she is ready. It is magical. As soon as it is over she can’t wait to do it again.

Weeks pass and she feels like a true Princess as Knights bow to her at the beginning of every performance, vowing to win in her honor. She is on top of the world every single time. She absolutely loves her job and will cherish working it as long as she can. 

Then one day there is a new Knight. He is tall, tallest one of all of them, and built like a brick shithouse. He looks wholly unimpressed to be introduced to everyone and barely says a word. Anna wonders what he will be like in the arena with such a demeanor. She doesn’t quite know what to think of him. She does like his name, however. Kristoff seems to have a nice ring to it. It suits him completely.

That night he takes her breath away. His grace, for someone so big, is a thing of beauty. The way he handles his beautiful chestnut horse is incredible. His voice carries over the arena, commanding and confident. His eyes blaze with intensity during the mock battles. 

He was born to play this part.

As per tradition, the new Knight always wins on his first show in the arena. When he stands beside Anna in his glory, she is captivated by his warm brown eyes. They are absolutely shimmering with life.

So wowed is she to be in his presence, that she almost forgets her lines to close the show. Somehow, she remembers, then notices a slight smirk on his lips before he leans over and kisses her.

It is a mock kiss for the audience; what better way to end an evening that to see the hero kiss the fair lady. To Anna, it is one of the best kisses she’s ever had. She thinks it must show on her face when he pulls back and grins like he is holding back his laughter.

Then things happen too fast. They are all bowing and then suddenly he is gone and people are streaming out of the restaurant as the performers take a break before the next show. 

Anna goes in search of her handsome Knight. She feels strangely compelled to talk to him. Was it the kiss? The way he handled himself in the arena? She isn’t quite sure, but she is determined to find out why she suddenly feels drawn to him.

She finds him easy enough. He is in the stable area, feeding his horse some Oats for a job well done. He smiles at her when she approaches, yet it is not the same smile as before. This one is gentle. This one is not a mock smile for the arena. This one is real, and it absolutely lights up his face.

He bows to her slightly, playing up that Anna is still in her Princess costume. He is out of his Knight gear and wearing a pair of worn in jeans and a plain white t-shirt. It looks silly to see him bow but Anna understands his little stab at a joke right away.

They start to talk and Anna learns that his beautiful horse is named Sven. She gently rubs his face as he munches slowly on his treat. Their casual conversation swiftly turns directions and they begin to learn small details about each other until it’s time they need to start preparing for the evening show. Anna bids Kristoff a good performance and leaves, if a little reluctantly, to touch up her appearance. 

She is never told ahead of time who will win. The Knights take turns and since Kristoff had his chance to win earlier, she suspects he won’t be winning this show. She is right. She doesn’t realize how disappointed that makes her until the winning Knight leans over and quickly pecks her lips.

_That is what a mock kiss should feel like_, she thinks afterwards. That’s the way they had felt since the day she took her roll. Why had her kiss from Kristoff felt so different? So real?

It takes a long time to get out of her costume and wash her face. She is not surprised that all the Knights have gone home already. To realize she will have to wait until tomorrow to see Kristoff again, stings of disappointment.

She walks into the parking lot slowly, head down, until someone calls her name. She looks over to see Kristoff leaning against an old truck. He smiles at her and lifts his big body from the vehicle to talk to her.

They chat idly about the show for a bit before his hand swipes through his hair and he asks her out on a date. Anna blushes and gives him an excited ‘yes’. They decide to go out after the next night’s show.

*****

Anna hasn’t had a day that has gone by so slowly. She has to plaster a fake smile on her face through two performances and two kisses from two different Knights that were not the ones she wanted.

When the day is done and she is finally changing out of her costume, she thinks about Kristoff’s performance in the arena. Her eyes were locked on him the entire time he was out there, despite how she is supposed to be acting and surveying all the goings on equally. She felt a very genuine disappointment when he was ‘bested’, then retreated to the stables while the show went on.

She cannot wait until he wins again. She longs to feel his lips on hers once more.

He is waiting in the parking lot, leaning against his truck much like the night before. He gives her a wide smile and tells her to ‘hop in’.

Sitting in his passenger seat while he drives them to dinner, Anna admires the cleanliness of his truck. It speaks to her assumptions about his character. She has never been so excited to go out with someone.

He takes her to a little Pub that he tells her he frequents. They are greeted warmly by the barkeep and order a couple of beers as they make their way inside. He leads her over to a booth and surprises her by sliding beside her instead of sitting across from her. She is very excited to be close to him. 

They start talking and Anna realizes very quickly that there is something special building between them. His smile tells her how he isn’t annoyed to hear her rambling stories. His questions tell her that he is listening to them intently. His body language tells her that he cares about what she has to say. His eyes… well, his eyes have been falling to her lips for the last half hour.

“May I confess something,” he says after a quiet moment between them.

“Of course,” Anna responds, dying to hear what he is about to say.

“I look forward to when I will win again.”

“Why is that?” Anna asks, heart skittering in her chest as he leans forward.

“I don’t like seeing those other knights get to kiss you,” he says slowly, then closes the distance and places his lips tenderly on hers.

Anna melts into his kiss. It is a million times better than the one he gave her for the audience. It is genuine and full of promise. Anna does not want him to stop kissing her, ever. Nor does she want any of those other knights to kiss her again. She is done with being kissed by other men. There is only one for her now.

*****

Kristoff offers to take her home instead of to her car and promises to pick her up and drive her to work the next morning. Anna thanks him and kisses him, lingering in bliss once again. 

He places a hand lovingly against his chest as he backs down the hallway of her apartment building, telling her he cannot wait until the morning. His eyes give away the deep attraction he has for her. Anna can feel her own as well. It is a palpable thing between them.

Anna barely sleeps that night. 

The first thing she does when Kristoff shows up the next day to pick her up, is to kiss him. Somehow it feels even more wonderful than the first time. Kristoff groans against her lips, sounding pained. She understands completely.

They break apart and head to work. Anna readies for the show, hoping that it is Kristoff’s turn to win.

It is not. When the winning Knight takes his place beside her, Anna dares to break character and whispers to him as surreptitiously as she can to “please, kiss me on the cheek instead.”

The Knight does her a solid and places his triumphant kiss on her cheek as she has asked. She waves to the crowd as the show comes to an end. She is still waiving the audience a goodnight when her eyes settle on a familiar face, watching from the horse entrance to the arena. He is giving her a wide smile of understanding and nods gently with apparent gratitude.

Between shows all they can do is steal away to a secret place and kiss each other.

Anna has to run to the dressing room to fix her ruined makeup. She barely makes it to her cue on time, panting and almost breathless. Everyone around her glares at how close she is cutting it.

The show seems to take forever. Anna has to fight from screaming in joy when Kristoff wins. He takes his place beside her, eyes dancing with anticipation. When it is time, he kisses her. He kisses her like he had been kissing her in the back of the stables. It is magic. The crowd erupts with cheers. Anna has never felt so alive.

After the show they are approached by their boss. He frowns at them and asks what is going on. Anna is at a loss for words, scared that she is going to lose her job. She struggles to explain, when Kristoff is suddenly talking.

“Anna and I have started seeing each other.”

“The last thing I need is for a fling to get nasty and have two pissed of performers ruining it for everyone else,” the boss replies as he puts his hands on his hips.

Anna knows that this is it. She is going to lose her job because she is unable to preform the way she was hired to. She just can’t stand the thought of anyone’s lips on hers but Kristoff’s. 

“This is not a fling,” Kristoff says very seriously, pulling Anna from her troubled thoughts. “This is the beginning of a relationship.”

Anna notices that they are drawing a crowd. The other performers are curious as to what is going on.

“You know the strict policy we have on workplace romance,” the boss says to Kristoff, looking more frustrated by the minute. 

“Then I have no choice but to quit,” he replies and looks over to Anna. She is suddenly captivated by the promise in his beautiful brown irises. “I’m already in love with her.”

Anna gasps, tears filling her eyes. She is in love with him too. She has been from the first moment that he kissed her for real. She tells him exactly that, and his smile seems to say that he already knows.

The boss grumbles as Kristoff leans down to kiss her. Surprisingly to Anna, the gathered cast erupts in ruckus cheers. The boss has no choice. He informs Kristoff that he will not be training a new knight and that they better keep their relationship professional. They agree with deep appreciation.

After Kristoff drives them for a late dinner, he tells her that the rest of the knights approached him in the stables. They have all agreed, that out of respect, they will only kiss Anna on the cheek should they win.

Anna is beside herself. The only kiss she will ever get from now on, is the kiss from her real knight. Her true love. She doesn’t think the day could get any better. 

Then after dinner they are in his apartment with passion and desperation between them, and it does get better. It gets a whole hell of a lot better.

The next thing she knows, she is begging for him. He makes sure it is what she wants three times before he finally gives in. It makes her need from him grow even more to know that he has so much respect. He is surprisingly slow and gentle for how ravenous his kisses where. When she is finally complete, she realizes just what it means to know Kristoff in such a way. 

It is something beyond compare.

He brings her to a glorious release two times before he gives into his own.

Afterwards, Anna watches his chest rise and fall with each relaxed and satisfied breath. She wonders if he realizes how many times he muttered that he loved her while he made love to her. Now he is suspiciously quiet.

“Kristoff, I-“

“This is the best moment of my entire life so far,” he interrupts her as he turns his head and meets her gaze. “Anna, I hope you know how much you mean to me. How much I love you.”

Anna smiles, her heart aching with love. “As much as I hope you know I feel the exact same way.”

He grins back at her and kisses her lips before falling back on his pillow with a long, content sigh.

They fall asleep wrapped in each other’s embrace. Anna’s last thought is of her Knight, and how she will cherish every time he wins in the ring and claims her heart, over and over again. 

Sealed with nothing other, than a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> for Kristanna Week 2018 on Tumblr


End file.
